


Another Nightmare

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Nightmares, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr.Prompt:“Hey, hey, calm down, they can’t hurt you anymore."





	

Jeremy awakes with a jolt, bolting upright and breathing heavily. His breathing is a mile a minute and he’s in a cold sweat, tears running down his face as his heart tries to break out of his chest. Not again. Not another nightmare, he can’t handle it.

“Jer?” Michael was sleeping to the left of Jeremy, Jeremy having been forced into the middle of the bed ever since his kidnapping. Jeremy must of woken him up by accident.

“It’s nothing.” Jeremy keeps his voice low, trying not to wake the others. Geoff laid on the other side of Jeremy, fast asleep. Jack was on Geoff’s left, spooning the older man. Jack always loved spooning her boys to sleep. Ryan and Gavin were absent from the bed, insomnia must of been keeping them up. “Go back to bed.”

“You okay, Lil J?” Michael ignores Jeremy’s words, sitting up as well.

“It’s just another nightmare.” He hates saying that. Another nightmare. Another one that made his own screams echo in his ears long after he has woken up. Another one that brought him to tears before he woke up. Another one that had him afraid to go back asleep, lying in bed awake until morning.

At least it wasn’t another one where he woke up screaming.

Michael pulls Jeremy in a hug and Jeremy feels more tears escape down his already soaked cheeks. He sobs quietly in Michael’s shoulder as the older one rocked him. “Hey, hey, calm down, they can’t hurt you anymore.” Michael says soothingly. “We got you, we’re not leaving your side, and we sure as hell won’t let that happen again.”

Jeremy knows that Michael can’t promise that, that if there’s a person determined enough, there would be nothing the crew could do. But the sentiment is there. The tone in Michael’s quiet voice was one like a protective mother bear, and it made Jeremy feel infinitely better. “Come on.” Michael says, carefully re-positioning Jeremy so he was laying down again. “You’re exhausted, get some sleep.”

Jeremy lets out a nearly inaudible “I can’t.” He wipes the remaining tears from his face with his arm. “I can’t relive that nightmare, Michael. I just can’t.”

Michael closes the gap between them when he lays down himself, pulling Jeremy closer to him and wrapping his arms around Jeremy. “I’ll fight them all.”

Jeremy has to stifle his laugh from being too loud. “My nightmares?”

Michael nods, eyes closed. “Every single one.”

“Thank you.” Jeremy says, only loud enough for Michael to hear the quiet whisper. He can feel the other man’s calm heartbeat and slow breathing, trying to match it with his own breathing.

“Mhm.” Michael hums, kissing the top of Jeremy’s head before drifting off to sleep, Jeremy soon following.

Jeremy’s glad the next time he wakes up, it’s from Geoff shoving him and Michael awake for breakfast in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment please, it's my only compensation for writing.


End file.
